Shadow Runner
by ShinseiKakumei
Summary: Shadow Runner chronicles the life of Blaine Spencer, a young FOXHOUND recruit. She grows up in this militaristic setting that morphs and changes her into who she is now. Will feature MGS1, 2 and 4. For more info, check my profile and the authors notes that start in the second act-first chapter. All other supplementary info will be given through my profile and authors notes to come.
1. Act I Chapter I: Everything Begins

Act I: Monsters

Chapter I: Everything Begins

_Thank you to my dad, for always protecting me from monsters_

Non-identical twins are scientifically referred to as dizygotic twins – also known as "fraternal twins." This occurs when two fertilized eggs are implanted into the uterine wall at the same time. This is precisely how the Spencer twins came into existence. The first, a brunette girl with piercing orange eyes – followed by her sister, a raven-haired girl with blue eyes. The phenomena of having twins is rather low, but when genetic engineering has a hand in their genesis, twins become more likely – especially if that was the creators intent. Born 1978, their names were Lara and Blaine, respectively, and they took their surname from their mother (at the request of their father). The radical differences between the girls was hardly noticeable until they were both able to fully talk and develop their personalities. Speech came early to the girls, whose I.Q.s were unusually high. This is were the divergence began.

It was the summer of 1983. The two girls, at this point, were about five or six. Lara was standing below a tall tree, staring up at seemingly nothing and pitching a fit.

" Blaine! " The young brunette shouted at a tree, " Get down! You'll fall! "

It seemed like Lara was shouting to no-one, but just then her black haired sibling made herself visible among the leaves and the branches. Blaine smiled down at her sister and shook her head.

" I'm not coming down til I get your Frisbee back. " Blaine said bravely, and continued scaling the branches, " If I don't, you'll cry again. "

" I-I will not! " Lara said defensively, " I'm telling dad! You'll get in trouble! " She stomped her feet defiantly and was about to run back to their house when a pink Frisbee clattered back to earth from above. Stunned, Lara picked up her toy and looked back up at the tree, where her sister was standing on one of the precarious limbs.

" Um. Will you help me get down? " Blaine asked, now realizing a problem with this situation. However, Lara wasn't feeling this. Lara turned around and began to walk away, her pink Frisbee in hand. Blaine panicked, she knew she'd be in trouble if Lara went and told their dad about this, but what else could she do? Blaine looked down, trying to judge how far of a fall it would be. She didn't 'judge' for very long, she just closed her eyes and jumped. Lara stopped, hearing a quiet 'thud' behind her. She turned and saw Blaine standing there, having landed perfectly after taking the dive off the precarious limb. Lara stared, wide-eyed.

" This can just be our little secret, r-right? " Blaine asked.

'Little secrets' as Blaine called them would become regular occurrences between the twins. The sibling bond between the two of them was exceptionally strong, since they were twins and all. They grew defensive of each other, they looked out for one another. Summer soon ended, and a new year of school was upon them both. They were split up in different classes, but at least took solace in being able to be at recess together. Unfortunately, Blaine was always off getting into trouble, so her play time was compromised sometimes. However, she could sometimes sneak out of her punishment – teachers had to keep their eyes on a little girl, and Blaine was easily mistaken for a boy; her name itself is masculine and she dressed in a boyish manner (much to the disdain of her mother, who so desperately tried to 'girl her up').

Blaine stepped outside of the school and headed towards the playground on a decently warm October afternoon. She scanned the recess area for her beloved sister, but could not find her. She scratched her head, making her unkempt black hair even more messy. Her blue eyes then zoned in on a crowd of children gathering in the back of the jungle gym. Blaine jogged over to see what the big to-do was about. She heard scolding voices as she approached.

" You've got boy hair! " Someone shouted.

" Your eyes are freaky! " Another shouted.

" Eww orange. Only freaks have orange eyes. "

" Freak! "

At the center of the circle, Blaine saw her sister. Lara looked severely upset by the crowd ganging up on her, and she had no place to run. Blaine forced her way through the crowd, coming to the center to stand at Lara's defense.

" Leave her alone. " Blaine said calmly.

" Look, it's the freak's sister! " A child said, apparently the leader in this attack. Lara grabbed Blaine's shoulder and shook her head, unable to articulate any words to reach her sister. The jeers and laughter continued from the crowd, there was no reasoning with them. Blaine clenched her fist and decked the 'leader' in the jaw. There was a silence among the children, before the one who got slugged erupted into cries of agony and running off to tell a teacher. The rest of the crowd dispersed, leaving the two sisters alone.

" B-Blaine... " Lara sniffed, " I don't think that was a good idea... "

" I did. " Blaine answered honestly, " I didn't like them picking on you. "

" B-But- "

Before she could say anymore, a looming figure had approached them and ushered the two girls away. It was the nearest teacher on duty, and they looked none too happy to be dealing with this. Out of the corner of the Spencer twin's eyes, they could see the other kid being tended to by other teachers – likely escorting him to the nurse. The teacher dumped Blaine and Lara outside the principals office, where they were instructed to wait until they were called in.

" You're always getting us into trouble... " Lara grumbled, crossing her arms.

" Us? " Blaine asked, shocked, " This is the first time I've gotten 'us' in trouble! I'm the only one who gets punished normally. "

" Well, you really did it this time... " Lara rebutted. Blaine hated when Lara acted coldly to her, especially at a time like this, where she totally saved her.

" I only did it for you. " Blaine replied, looking away.

Time passed them by. The rest of the students returned inside and resumed their daily classes. The girls, being typical children, were thankful that they got to miss class, but the wait was beginning to bore them. Then, someone approached them. Someone beautiful; someone they recognized. Blaine's head turned when she heard Lara whisper: "Mother." The elegant woman glided past her two daughters, gracefully entering the office to discuss her children.

_You must forgive them... _

_Your child assaulted another on school property. That's grounds for suspension._

_I know that. Please rethink suspension... I can promise that it'll never happen again._

_This behavior has been a recurring thing for your daughter Blaine. Up til now, there were no problems with Lara. I am distressed to see her involved in these discrepancies._

_They are just children, sir..._

_That may be... but suspension for them both is my final verdict... now, my next order of business..._

_Next order...?_

_With your husbands permission, we performed IQ tests on both of the girls... I-I was hesitant to believe the results..._

_Why, sir? _

_Both of their I.Q.s exceeded 175._

_That's... impossible..._

It wasn't long before the girl's mother reemerged from the office, looking grim. Through her gloom, she managed to smile down at her two girls. Lara and Blaine stood from the seats and each grabbed one of their mother's hands.

" I fear that you both have been suspended for two weeks. " Their mother said, " I am very disappointed in you both. "

" But Mama! " Lara exclaimed, " I didn't do anything! "

" Hush, darling. " The mother said, " What's done is done. "

She gripped Lara and Blaine's hands tightly as they walked out, seeing the light of day once more after exiting the dark hallways of the school. The mother chose to withhold the information regarding Lara and Blaine's I.Q.s – mostly because that fact is too lofty a concept for their young minds to think about right now. But she herself could not face the truth about her children.

_It seems to be true... I suppose I was foolish to think the experiment wouldn't work... I just wish for them to live their lives as normally as they can... while they still have time left._


	2. Act I Chapter II: Venom

Chapter II: Venom

Blaine sat outside on their porch. She stared out at the wild landscape that adorned their backyard. Blaine sometimes wondered what her parents did for work to afford such a beautiful place. Her dark hair balanced on her shoulders; her mother had been adamant about Blaine growing it out.

Blaine pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees and listened to the wind rustle through the branches. Blaine was waiting for Lara to come back. Lara and Blaine had gotten into another fight and Lara had stormed off into their backyard. Neither girl had forfeited yet, so this fight had dragged on for about 2 hours. Blaine was thinking about running out and finding Lara, but she didn't think the argument was her fault.

But as time passed and there was no sign of Lara, Blaine started to get worried. She paced the porch and kept looking to see if she would see her androgynous sister come galloping up the hill crying and hiccupping about how angry she was that Blaine hadn't come and found her. As the sun began to sink under the trees, Blaine jumped off the porch and started down the hill at mach 5.

She checked all of their usual hiding places: the hole underneath the old oak tree, the crevice behind the garage, the wood pile, but to no avail. Blaine's breath started to catch, but that is when she saw it.

About 50 yards away something was peaking out of the bush. A little hand lying face up. But something wasn't right. The hand seemed lifeless. Blaine sprinted toward the bush fearing the worst for her sister. Lara had been known to faint a lot and fall off of things so Blaine always like to be there to catch her. Blaine quickly pulled apart the prickly bush to reveal her sister lying on the ground cold and limp. Blaine's eyes began to well up as she shook her sister as hard as she could. She didn't want to be left alone again with Dad. Anything but that.

That's when she heard something. A low hissing noise echoed from behind her. She slowly turned her head. She found herself staring into the eyes a snake. Its tongue darted in and out of its mouth quickly as it took inventory of Blaine.

"Did you do this?" Blaine said threateningly through her tears, "You better get out of here, because after I tell my mom what you have done you are toast."

Blaine suddenly felt movement. Lara was coming to. Blaine turned quickly with excitement to face her sister, but that is when the snake struck.

It dug its pink fleshy fangs deep into Blaine's wrist. Blaine could feel a foreign substance be injected into her body. At first it felt cold like ice on flesh, but soon it began to burn and swell. The snake would not let go. It sunk its fangs deeper and deeper and poured more and more venom into the young girl's body. Blood and venom began to overflow from the wound.

But suddenly Blaine felt no pain, the snake had relaxed. She turned back to face it and saw Lara had stabbed it through the abdomen with a stick. Lara and Blaine locked eyes. Both girls were so full of fear, Blaine's fear of the poison and Lara's fear of mortality, all they could do was embrace and cry.


	3. Act I Chapter III: Vain as I Allow

Chapter III: Vain as I Allow

_I felt no pain as the snake relaxed and lifted it's fangs out of my flesh. I gaped at the wound, growing dizzy. I could see Lara's blurry figure rise and murder the snake, then turning to me. I think she was sad. I couldn't tell. The venom had such a quick effect on me that I couldn't see straight anymore. This was the last thing I remember before waking up in a hospital, mother looking more distraught than I had ever seen her before. She could've lost both of us that day._

Blaine looked up from her reading and snapped the book in her hands shut sharply. The cover bore the title _Much Ado About Nothing_, by William Shakespeare. Her mother so sorely wanted the girls to be "cultured," so she started them on reading all of Shakespeare's works the year prior. They of course started with _Romeo and Juliet_. However, Blaine wasn't much of a fan, not like her sister. The plays were a dreadful bore to her, but she so wished that she loved them as Lara did so she could honestly please their mother. Blaine wasn't sure how much longer she could lie about loving Shakespeare. Blaine had given up on reading for the day, since her mind had wandered to a fairly traumatic event in her childhood – Being bitten by a snake. It had been almost ten years since that incident.

Those 'almost ten years' brought many changes to the sisters. Blaine sat on her family's porch, her shaggy black hair obscuring parts of her face. She kept it roughly shoulder length, and it almost was always askew. Her figure was probably the most striking change about her, however, she clothed her feminine figure in rather unflattering garb. Blaine looked down at the book again.

" If there's much ado about... nothing... then what is the point of this stupid play? " Blaine asked, frustrated.

" If you'd just read it, you'd know, Sis. " A voice from behind Blaine said. Blaine trembled and looked over her shoulder. Lara was standing above her, hands placed firmly on her hips. Looking at Lara, you'd think the two were not related at all. Lara's short hair was as blonde as ever, and her orange eyes seemed to become more intense as each day rolled by. Her body, however, in no way resembled Blaine's. With a flat chest leading down to slightly narrower hips, one would think Lara was the more "boyish" of the two. Sisters, and exact opposites, as many had said before.

" Well I don't want to... " Blaine complained, facing away from Lara again.

" You're so behind! " Lara laughed, " You managed to keep the pace up until _Midsummer_, but then you fell off the wagon and would barely read! I've already finished _The Tempest_. "

" Brag brag braaaaag. " Blaine said brashly, lifting her left hand to make the mocking talky-gesture. Lara scoffed at her sister's abrasive attitude, but her passivity passed when she noticed something on her sister's wrist. Lara grabbed her sister by the wrist and forced her to stand, " What's the big idea?! " Blaine exclaimed.

" I should be asking you the same thing! " Lara shouted, examining Blaine's wrist in disbelief.

" It's nothing! " Blaine shouted back, yanking her arm away from Lara.

" Y-You... " Lara said, pointing her finger accusingly, " _You got a tattoo._ " She sneered.

" So? " Blaine scoffed.

" You're not eighteen yet. How did you get consent? "

" I didn't. I had a fake ID. " Blaine explained, grinning. Lara's jaw dropped in disbelief, " And besides... it's not meaningless... "

" Well, by all means... " Lara said, begging for an explanation.

" It's an ouroborus, the symbol of eternity and rebirth – a snake eating itself. " Blaine explained, sighing heavily as if it were the most annoying deed in the world, " I got it around where that snake bit me... because, you know, I could've died. It's like I got a second chance at life. "

" Pft. You think you're _so _deep. " Lara scoffed, crossing her arms, " When do you plan to tell Mom and Dad? "

" Ohh... about... Never. " Blaine blurted out.

" _Blaine!_ " Lara urged, " You've practically been living a separate life... If mom knew about all the boyfriends you've had... "

" Woah woah, I trusted you with those secrets! " Blaine exclaimed, " I trusted you then and I trust you now. You won't tell, will you? "

" ... No... " Lara sighed, Blaine was visibly relieved, " What worries me more is your sociopathic relationships... You're never at all remorseful when you break up. "

" I thought I told you that I promised I'd never cry over a boy? " Blaine asked, straining to remember, " I made that vow in... Middle School, I think? I've been true to my word so far. "

" It's because you trap men, chew them up and spit them out... " Lara said under her breath, " Why bother with this if you don't care about any of them. " Blaine shrugged.

" I'm just having fun. " Blaine said simply.

Lara shook her head, her eyes downcast at her feet. Lara always worried about Blaine, but there was only so much she could do to protect Blaine. As they got older, Lara was finding it hard to keep up with Blaine's wild escapades.

_She's going to get herself into so much trouble one day... and I probably won't be able to bail her out _Lara thought.

" Well, I'm heading to my room for the night. I'm beat. " Blaine yawned, walking passed her sister and into their house.

" Yeah... " Lara said, following Blaine into the house, " My head hurts... "

Both girls strolled through the elegant foyer towards the staircase. At the top of the stairs, they turned to the right. Their rooms were in the right wing, placed next to each other with a door conjoining the two rooms (albeit cleverly concealed). It acted as their own secret passageway to see each other. Lara headed into her room and into her bathroom. Her bare feet tingled against the cold tile as she stood in front of the mirror. Lara smiled at her own reflection before opening her medicine cabinet to grab some aspirin. She downed the pill without any water and returned to her room. A copy of _Twelfth Night_ was left on her bed. She flopped down, grabbed the book and began to read.

" Frank. " The Mother said, her finger circling an empty wine glass as she sat at their dinner table, " I'm not sure if I can agree on the decision to make the girls official members of FOXHOUND. "

" It is the next logical step. " The man named Frank said. Frank Jaeger – the father, " It's what they were born to do. "

" I know that! I just think their too young. "

" They completed basic training ages ago... " Frank sighed.

" The battlefield is no place for young women. I don't want to lose both my daughters. " The mother said sternly.

" They were never yours to protect! " Frank spat bitterly, " It's in their blood. "

The mother stood up stiffly, knocking over the glass as she did. She looked like she wanted to scream at her husband, but she suppressed her blind rage and left the dining room. Her robe flowed behind her as she strode off, Frank watching her angrily as she did. On the second floor, Lara and Blaine were going about their own business. Lara continued her reading, at the wishes of her mother, while Blaine was studying up on weapon modification. Lara's headache had not subsided, and showed no sign of doing so, despite the aspirin.


	4. Act I Chapter IV: Dream Stroll

Chapter IV  
Dream Stroll

Lara's head began to thump. Harder and harder. The incessant pounding was beginning to take a toll on Lara's well-being. She sat up and put her hands to her temples.  
_Damn this really hurts..._ she thought. She stood up and walked into the bathroom.  
_BaddumpBaddumpBaddump_ her head pounded harder and harder. Her vision started to blur. She clumsily opened the medicine cabinet and flailed about for the aspirin. She barely managed to open the bottle. She poured 10 into her hand and started to swallow them.

-

Blaine got bored of reading the book quickly. The words seem to run into each other. Her black hair cascaded over her bed. Her eyes traveled to the digital clock on her wall.  
_11:11_ PM.  
Blaine slid herself off her bed and decided to go for a walk outside. She hated to hear her parents fight. She just wanted to get some fresh night air. She slid on a baggy black sweatshirt and pulled her silky hair up into a ponytail. The black sweatshirt extenuated how dreadfully pale she was.  
She skipped down the stairs and shut the double doors behind her.  
She stood on the porch for a minute and let the cold night air fill and refresh her lungs. She trotted down the deck steps and ran into the backyard. The lights from the house got farther and farther away, and soon Blaine was running in the shadows of the night.  
She slowed down as she approached a huge tree that she had often climbed. She pulled herself up the branches with skill. She found her favorite and sturdy branch and sat down in it. She listened to the leaves rustled. The house seemed as if it was miles away. She could only see flickers of light.  
"What are you doing?" a voice said.  
Blaine was so startled she nearly fell out of the tree.  
"Who's there?" She said nervously.  
She saw a figure sitting on a branch a couple levels above her.  
"Oh me?... Tell me your name first."  
"I don't even know who you are? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing." the voice laughed.  
"I'm just trying to get away for a bit." Blaine said. She was still wary.  
"My name is David... you?"  
"Blaine. What are you doing here David?" Blaine asked trying to make out his face.  
"I wanted to get away from the training I'm in... I'm just a bit tired. Here they can't find me." David smiled.  
Blaine felt curious about this boy.

-

Lara's feet felt as if they were disappearing. She felt the fatigue slither up her leg. She collapsed but not before hitting her head on the sink. She lie in a heap on the floor.

She began to slip into a dream state.


	5. Act I Chapter V: Mental

Chapter V: Mental

Blaine could smell smoke. She looked above her again and saw the faint glow of a cigarette. This still wasn't enough to illuminate the mysterious man's face

" David, huh? " Blaine asked, " It sounds like you've been smoking for 400 years... "

" And it sounds like you're too young to leave home without a parent. " The man retorted sharply.

" Touche... " Blaine replied quietly, sulking a bit.

" And isn't Blaine a man's name? "

" Now you're just being a dick. " She huffed.

_I knew I had a right to be wary... this guy is an asshole. _Blaine thought _And he can climb higher than me... I hate being one-upped._

* * *

Unfamiliar images danced through Lara's unconscious mind. All of them were vivid yet still dreamy. None of the ghostly figures looked familiar – save for a blonde and a black haired one, which she could only assume was herself and Blaine.

_The Joy. Voyevoda._

_I gave birth on the battlefield!_

_With the success of Les Enfants Terribles, we've implemented the process again. _

_It's too costly. Abort them._

_No! You can't! We don't need to modify both..._

_Just that one._

_The inferior twin._

Lara began seizing on the ground. Her mother walked in the room, looking for her daughter making sure Lara was sticking to her studies.

" Lara, cheri? Where are you? " She said calmly. The mother slowly made her way to the bathroom and lightly pushed the door open. When she saw Lara sprawled out on the floor, she screamed in horror. The mother collapsed in a heap on the floor, cradling Lara and muttering something in French. Frank had heard his wife scream and rushed upstairs to Lara's room.

" My God... " He said, frantically scrambling to a phone and dialing 911 as his wife cried over the body of Lara. Lara was carted off to the nearest hospital, along with her parents. Blaine arrived back home not long after this.

" Mom? Dad? " She called, her voice echoing through the empty house. She kicked off her shoes and made her way upstairs, " Hey Lara, you won't believe the epic creeper I met sitting in a tree. I know that sounds really weird, but I'm not shitting you. There was some guy in a tree smokin' up and I was like 'umm, what is this?' "

She still got no answer, except for her own echoes. She peered into Lara's room and saw that her sister was gone as well. Blaine returned to her room, feeling sore about being left all alone. She removed her pants, so she was only clothed in her undergarments and the top-wear she had on (which included the black sweatshirt she had donned before).

" Past midnight now. " She said to herself, " I must've spent more time in the tree than I thought... Where would those three go at this hour? They didn't leave a note or anything. "

Blaine flopped back down on her bed again. She considered continuing reading more about weapon mods, but already knew it all, so she deemed it useless. She rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling above her. Her mind began to wander...

_What if that guy was a total stalker rapist? I could take him. Did I get my period yet... I forget when I last got it. I got a cramp though. There's a fly in here._

The front door opening and slamming shut shocked Blaine out of her daze. Blaine crept from her room and sneakily traversed the hall, hearing her parents. Blaine kept herself out of sight, but could still see the battle erupting between her parents. Lara was nowhere to be seen.

" I blame that damn Foxhound for the condition Lara is in! " The mother cried.

" That's a stupid assumption to make. It could've been anything! " Frank shouted.

" Frank. " The mother said sternly, " I've had enough. "

" What are you saying? "

" Tonight, Blaine and I will gather together ours and Lara's belongings. Then tomorrow, we will collect Lara from the hospital... " The mother explained.

" The hell you are... "

" I'm leaving, Frank. I'm taking the girls away for this hell and we're going to live a normal life. "

" You can't do that! " Frank shouted, " They were barely yours to begin with! You were merely a surrogate. "

" Shut up! " The mother shouted, " Good-bye. You are possibly the worst thing that ever happened to me. "

The mother began to walk away. Frank looked shocked, his hand twitching violently. He mouthed something inaudible as his hand quickly moved to his pocket. Blaine held her breath as Frank drew out a gun and shot the mother in the back. Blaine was horrified, but unable to make a sound. Frank then stood over the mother, who was trying to crawl away, and shot her in the head. Her body went still as blood flowed from her wounds.

" N-No... " Blaine said quietly, feeling sick, " NO! " She screamed. Frank looked up from his wife's dead body and saw Blaine on the staircase with a crazed look in her eye.


	6. Act I Chapter VI: Mercy Killing

Chapter VI:

Mercy Killing

_Do not fear my dear, I will put you out of your misery_

Lara's vision began to return to her. At first all she could see were amorphous blurry blobs that seemed to represent people. Her eyes fluttered momentarily, and then finally she gained the strength to open her eyes.

"Mom?" Lara said in a haze.

"Your mother is not here Lara." A voice said.

"Dad?" she asked again.

"I am here Lara." The voice replied.

"What has happened?"

"You slipped and suffered a minor concussion," Frank approaching Lara on the gurney.

Lara was hooked up to an IV, and her heart rate was being monitored. She appeared frail, her eyes were sunken into her head and her arms dangled at her sides.

"Where is Blaine?' Lara asked trying to push her body up.

"She is at home. She is safe and sound." Frank said turning his back to Lara.

"She wasn't there when I… when I… My head hurts so bad…" Lara said clenching her head between her knees.

"She is home. You need to focus on getting better, not on your sister. That's an order." Frank said looking back at Lara. Lara simply glanced back up at him. He smiled and then left her to the care of her nurses. Lara wanted to see Blaine though, this didn't feel right.

* * *

"What do her charts say?"

"No previous records of any mental instability, a slight serotonin imbalance, but for the most part she is normal. I mean many of her files are classified, but from what I can gather this breakdown was triggered."

"When was the patient received?"

" 2 hours ago. A man dropped her off. He handed me her files and drove off."

"The only people who have clearance to this facility are in the military. Does the girl have some relation to the man who came in?"

"Probably, but she won't tell us anything. She strikes any of the aids when they get to close. We will have to restrain and tranquilize her if she keeps carrying on like this."

Blaine sat in the far corner of the padded room, she rocked back and forth.

_Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok._


	7. Act I Chapter VII: Bloodlust

Chapter VII:

Bloodlust

_Got no salvation, no salvation_

It was one of those stereotypical white padded rooms that the doctors stuck Blaine in. Her black hair was a stark contrast with her white scrubs and the walls of the room. Blaine still sat in the same position, after hours of being held there – Hunched over with her knees brought up to her chest. There was no kidding herself into thinking everything would be okay now. Blaine then stood up for the first time since she arrived. She wobbled under her own weight as she stumbled towards the back wall. Blaine raised her hands before her, reaching out to the wall. A random, sensual janitor outside peeked into through the tiny opening on the door, curious to the girl's sudden change.

" Blood. " Blaine said to herself, dragging her hands across the white walls. Red streaks appeared, smearing blood as she moved her hands around, " There's so much blood... "

Blaine walked along the wall, dragging her hand across it as she did so, producing more bloodstains on the pure white walls.

" Why won't it go away?! " She screamed, throwing herself to the ground. Red splattered all around her, " There's so much blood on my hands and it won't wash away! "

" Are you alright in there? " The janitor outside called. She couldn't hear him though, she was too busy screaming and contorting on the floor in a pool of blood.

" I gave birth on the battlefield! I am a warlord! " Blaine screamed, arching her back violently, " I want you to kill me, I want you to kill me, I want you to kill me! "

At this point, the sensual janitor ran away to find an orderly or a doctor. He jiggled away. Blaine flipped over so that she lay on her stomach now, red streams staining her face like war paint.

" No... " She said, her voice breaking, " Go away... Snakes... I hate... Snakes... leave me alone! " She shouted, seeing three snakes appear and slither towards her. She whimpered as she tried to fend them off by kicking them, but the snakes kept advancing and biting at her, " No! Stop it! I hate snakes! So much blood! "

Three doctors then ran in. Two tried to restrain her, but Blaine kept flailing too much for them to get a hold on her. More men came in and held Blaine down as the head doctor jammed a syringe full of tranquilizer into Blaine's neck.

" So... much... blood... " Blaine said softly, as the consciousness began to fade from her eyes.

" Blaine, there's no blood here. " The head doctor said, removing the needle from her, " No snakes either. "

Blaine's body slowly went limp and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The walls were still pure white, no sign of blood ever being present. The same went for Blaine herself. No blood, no snake bites and certainly no snakes. The security men that helped hold her down lifted Blaine's lifeless body and carried her out of the room. The three doctors remained.

" Frank Jaeger called, turns out that's one of his kids. " One said.

" Ah. It makes sense now. " Another said, turning to the head doctor, " Dr. Floyd, you were the one who aided in the conception of those twins, weren't you? I remember you being apart of that team of scientists... "

" I regret ever agreeing to that. " The head doctor, Dr. Floyd sighed, " Playing god. Creating and modifying life... I can only hope the twin is doing better than this one. "

* * *

Lara was in her room dancing to Aqua on her bitchin' new CD player. Her incident happened about a week ago and didn't require much hospital-monitored bed rest, so she was sent home just a few days after. Blaine had not returned home yet, and Lara definitely worried about her, but their father told Lara that she was recommended an extra intensive training course. He did not specify when it would end, but assured Lara that she'd see her sister again soon. This put Lara at ease.

" Undress me everywheererer~ " Lara sang to herself in her mirror as she brushed her short blonde locks. Growing tired of the song, she hit 'next.' The next track was labeled 'Lithium – Nirvana.' It was a mix CD of music that people had recommended to Lara. By the time the song ended, Lara heard the front door slam shut. She paused her CD player and glanced at the clock.

_11:12_ thought Lara, leaving her room to go see who had entered. In the foyer stood Blaine and their father.

" Blaine! " Lara shouted, running down the stairs at mach speed. She collided with her sister and embraced her, " I've missed you so! "

" Ah... " Blaine said, half-heartedly returning the hug, " Are you feeling better now, Lara? "

" Yeah... " Lara admitted.

" Lara, Blaine is tired. Let your sister go to bed. " Frank ordered. Lara nodded and released her sister, who walked dutifully upstairs and into her room, " Lara, I must tell you something... "

" Sure thing, dad. " Lara obliged.

" We are all aware of the tragedy surrounding your mother's death... " Frank said, sounding heartbroken, " But Blaine is taking it exceptionally hard. For her own good, don't mention your mother anymore. "

" Yeah, I figured. " Lara sighed sadly, " I can't believe that mom would... kill herself like that... " She added, crossing her arms.

" You're strong, Lara. " Frank said, patting his daughter's shoulder, " I'm proud that you're handling your grief so well. Don't let it harden your heart, though. "

" Yeah. I won't. " Lara said, " I'm gonna go back upstairs. Night, dad. " She added, turning away and heading for the stairs.

" Good-night, Lara. " Frank said, watching his daughter walk away.

Lara came to her room and paused in front of the door. She considered returning to her own room, but her instincts got the better of her. Lara crept down to Blaine's room and knocked on the door. No answer. She slowly opened the door and saw that Blaine was not there. However, Blaine's window was opened. Lara panicked. Her sister had run away after being home for five minutes. She didn't want to alert their father, so she waited until he retired for the night before she made a move.

* * *

Blaine sat on her favorite limb of her favorite tree. From her pocket she produced a cigarette and a lighter. She stuck the cigarette in her mouth and lit it, careful to mask the flame from the light breeze blowing that night. She took her first puff and pocketed the lighter. She took a long drag and exhaled, taking the cigarette from her lips as smoke escaped into the night air.

" I feel so un-phased by all this now, " She spoke to herself, gingerly holding the cigarette between her index and middle finger, " Mother is dead. Father killed her. I lost my mind. But none of that matters now... I can't say why, but it just doesn't. I feel as if nothing bad has happened... but I feel like I should be feeling bad because bad things have happened... That makes so little sense, but whatever. " She said, sucking on the cigarette again.

" I guess the simplest way to put it is that I feel fine. Great, even... but I don't know why. " Blaine spoke to the night, using the shadows as her confessional.


	8. Act I Chapter VIII: Mother of God

-1Chapter VIII:

Mother of God

_Would you just listen to me for a second?_

Lara slipped on her large white sweatshirt. She slid herself out of the window following Blaine's path.

"Blaine has been acting so odd since she got home…" she said to herself as she made her way down the hill.

She had an inkling of where her sister would be. Ever since Blaine had been bitten by the snake she would come to the tree when she got in a fight with her parents. Lara trotted down the hill. She could see the remnants of smoke coming out of the tree.

_Smoking again? _she thought to herself as she approached the tree.

"Blaine?" Lara called up the tree. A couple moments later Blaine responded with a an apathetic grunt. Lara started to climb up the tree and sat on the branch across from Blaine. Blaine kept her eyes fixated straight ahead while Lara stared at her.

"Blaine what's going on? I know you're upset." Lara said watching her raven-haired sister.

"Nothing… Nothing you would understand anyway." Blaine chuckled taking another drag from her cigarette.

"Is it Dad?" Lara asked.

"That turd is the least of my problems…" Blaine said taking another smoke.

"He's just trying to be a good father Blaine, this is hard on all of us. Not just you." Lara said getting agitated. Blaine began to snicker and eventually it crescendo-ed into a full blown laugh. Lara was starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah I'm sure he's taking it really hard. Tell me Lara, have you ever seen him cry over this? Over any of us?…" Blaine calmed herself, "… Never mind Lara, you wouldn't understand."

"I'm not stupid Blaine! You're just being self centered! Not everything revolves around you! Our Dad has been taking this really hard as well!" Lara shouted at her sister.

" He may be your dad, but he isn't mine." Blaine said coolly.

"I can't even deal with you right now Blaine! You're so infuriating! When you're ready to be a responsible adult you can come down at of your tree and be a family with us! I really missed you in the hospital, but if you're going to treat Dad this way I- I wish you hadn't come back!"

Blaine looked at her sister shocked. Lara started to tear up, but was to prideful to show her tears so instead she jumped out of the tree. Blaine reached out after her, but something in her pulled her back. She couldn't tell Lara what she had seen. How could she possibly tell Lara that Frank had killed her mother. Blaine didn't want Lara to be hurt.

She would rather have Lara hate her than destroy Lara's imaginative family. Blaine sat back in the tree and took another drag. She blew her smoke up at the sky and eclipsed the moon.


	9. Act I Chapter IX: So Close

Chapter IX:

So Close

_I cannot stay where I don't belong _

Nothing lasts forever, not the night and certainly not Blaine's cigarette. Of course, Blaine's cigarette was done for long before the night was. She flicked the cigarette butt away and hopped out of the tree gracefully. Blaine dragged her feet slowly as she trudged back to her lavish home, as if she were apart of a funeral march. She somehow managed to climb back up into her second story window that she had left open. Stumbling into her room, she was shocked to see Lara waiting for her.

" I guess you're not too mad at me then. " Blaine scoffed.

" I'm surprised you even came back... " Lara said. Half relieved, half bitter.

" It's just a pit stop. "

" A pit stop? " Lara asked, the relief disappearing and now totally bitter. She noticed that Blaine had gone to her closet and had begun dragging out her big suitcase. Blaine threw the open suitcase onto the bed and started throwing clothes into it, " What are you doing?!"

" Packing. " Blaine answered simply.

" B-But where will you go? " Lara asked, following Blaine around the room.

" Anywhere but here. "

" You can't go by yourself! "

" Well, the invitation is extended, " Blaine said, looking directly at Lara, " You with me or not? "

" No! " Lara shouted, taken aback by her sister's remarks, " I can't leave! I can't leave dad, and neither can you! You have no place to go, Blaine! "

" The military. " Blaine said, keeping the specific organization to herself, " I want to become an official member. I've had enough training to pass the exams to gain entrance. "

" You're just a kid! You can't join the military! They'll never accept you! " Lara said, trying to reason with her sister. Blaine slammed the suitcase shut and slipped into her coat. She grabbed the suitcase, pushed Lara aside and stormed out the door, " You'll freeze to death! " Lara added, from the top of the staircase as Blaine slammed the front door shut. Lara's eyes welled with tears again, realizing she had let her sister go to her death. Whether it be by some wild animal or the cold December weather, there was no way Blaine would survive on her own. She had to tell her father now.

* * *

As Blaine trudged along, a stormy breeze began to pick up. Blaine shivered as cold air blasted her from all sides. Snow and ice was soon falling from the sky, only making the journey worse. Her frozen feet carried her far, far enough that she couldn't see her house anymore if she turned back. The harsh weather took it's toll on the young girl. With a substantial amount of snow on the ground, she collapsed. Snow quickly began to layer over her – this storm was severe.

" Mother... " Blaine said, as she slipped out of the waking world. As she drifted off, a shadowy figure loomed over her.

* * *

Lara waited up all night until morning for her father to awaken. She had practiced over and over again on how to tell him what had happened while sitting outside his room. Lara heard a creak from inside the room and the door swing open.

" Dad! " Lara wailed, " Blaine... s-she's gone! "

" W-What? " Frank asked sleepily.

" Last night, she packed up her things and ran off! " Lara continued, despairingly, " I couldn't say anything to make her stay... "

" Where did she say she was going? " Frank demanded, his attention fully grabbed.

" She just said she was joining the military... " Lara sniffed.

" Alright... " Frank said, then pulling his daughter into a tight embrace to calm her down, " I'll make a few calls. We'll find her, don't worry. "

* * *

_I feel... warm..._ Blaine thought, her wits returning to her as she came back into consciousness. Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times before she focused.

" Where am I? " She asked.

" This is your new home. " A man answered. Blaine sat up. She was in a lightly furnished bunk-style room with four beds in it. Above the doorway there was a strange logo with a fox on it.

" My new home... "

" FOXHOUND's main base of operations. " The man said, who revealed himself from the shadows. His hair was as white as the snow outside and his right eye was covered by an eye patch, " I'm Big Boss. "

" This is FOXHOUND? " Blaine asked in amazement, " This is... exactly where I wanted to be! How did... you know?"

" Sometimes we take in runaways. " Big Boss explained, curiously avoiding eye contact with Blaine, " While you were unconscious, we took DNA and ran your records. You've had some impressive training, so I declared that you stay. "

" Talk about luck... " Blaine laughed.

" You say that now. " Big Boss smirked, " Your exams begin tomorrow. Physical is first. I hope I'm right about you. "


	10. Act I Chapter X: World Wide Open

Chapter X:  
World Wide Open  
_If you don't have a home, you can come into my space_

Lara had been lying in her bed for about 6 hours now. Her body wouldn't move. Her eyes were red from crying all night. She glanced over at Blaine's empty bed. This cage felt empty without Blaine. Frank had numerous mysterious people over since Blaine's disappearance. They had worked late into the night. Lara was sent to her room without explanation. Frank had told Lara that he would sending her off to stay with a friend until he could locate Blaine.

-

Blaine was awaken by a whistle. A lieutenant stood at the foot of Blaine's bunk and swiftly ordered her to get ready for her examination. This place felt odd to Blaine, she hadn't felt this sense of belonging and community in awhile. She tied up her long black hair up and quickly got changed into the clothes the Lieutenant provided her with.

Big Boss entered her room followed by two training officers.

"It's time to begin Blaine." Big Boss said looking at his newest recruit, "If you don't pass this test you can basically pack up and go back to wherever you came from."

"I have no intention of failing Sir." Blaine smiled.

They brought Blaine to a totally awesome training center.

"You now have to accomplish several physical feats. " a trainer said, "You will be heavily monitored and your results will be recorded. Begin with 100 sit-ups."

Blaine began the exercise as soon as they started the timer. Big Boss watched with interest.


	11. Act II Chapter I: Deception

Act II: Child Soldiers

Chapter I:

Deception

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me_

100 sit ups, uninterrupted, were ordered of her. So, 100 uninterrupted sit ups is what Blaine delivered. Blaine sat up after completing the feat, breathing heavily, but not willing to show any more weakness than that at this point.

" Good. " Said Big Boss, " Now, 80 push ups. Uninterrupted. " Blaine nodded and flipped her position so that she was in push up stance. She waited for the go-ahead before launching into a speedy, sweaty push up marathon. The Lieutenant was recording Blaine's record on the sit ups as she continued to work under the watchful eye of Big Boss.

" 79... 80. " Blaine spat out as she finished. The Lieutenant recorded this as well, " What next? "

" Short distance running. " The Lieutenant answered, " This way, please. "

Blaine stood up and wiped her sweat-drenched brow and followed the Lieutenant. Big Boss watched them walk away before deciding to follow along to watch the test of running. The man honestly didn't think she would last against the physically trying tests.

* * *

" Thanks for coming, Roy. " Frank said, shaking hands with the man called Roy as he entered their home.

" Not a problem, Frank. " Roy said, firmly shaking Frank's hand.

" From what I understand, Blaine has been intercepted by FOXHOUND? " Frank asked, leading Roy to his room.

" Yes. I got a call from someone there that mentioned a member of their sneaking team rescued her from the blizzard and brought her there. " Roy responded.

" Good. " Frank said, " Soon enough, Lara will join their ranks too. Just like it was planned. "

" Do either of them know who you are in FOXHOUND? " Roy asked curiously.

" They do not know. " Said Frank, " And I never intend for them to find out that I am the one called Gray Fox. "

" With them in FOXHOUND, I'm sure they'll find out eventually... "

" I'm sure I'll be dead and gone before that happens. "

" Rather morbid... " Roy commented, straightening out his suit.

" That may be. " Said Frank, " But it's true. As long as those two make it among the ranks of FOXHOUND, then everything is on the right course. "

" But... if the Patriots... "

" Impossible. There's a failsafe. " Frank said, " One of the embryos was implanted with a genetic anomaly that nulls and destroys nanomachines in the body. The only problem is, we don't know which twin it is... "

" I guess we'll find out... " Roy continued, " Either one of them would be a great enemy to us if the Patriots got to them. They are the Warlord reborn... "

" Yes... " Said Frank, " Well, both of them are failsafes really, if the other fails to save us. Anyway, FOXHOUND has called me in for a mission. I'll be departing tonight for 'Outer Heaven.' "

" And it is up to me to look after Lara. " Roy said, knowing the drill. Frank nodded.

* * *

Lara was up in her room, still frozen with despair. She had heard someone else enter and exit the house, but Lara had no care for whoever this was. She knew it wasn't Blaine, or else she would've heard her footsteps pass by her doorway.

" I shouldn't blame myself... " Lara said, hugging her pillow, " But I do... Blaine could be dead right now, and I feel like it's all my fault. "

Lara's door handle jiggled and she shouted 'come in.' She knew it was her dad, but she didn't turn to look at him, she didn't want to show him her weakness.

" Lara, " He said, sitting down on her bed with her, " I've put the word out to the authorities about Blaine. I know you're worried and you'll hate me for this... but I need to go away on business for a bit. My good friend Roy Campbell will be looking after you til I return. "

* * *

Blaine emerged from the water after completing the two water-based exercises. She had also completed the short distance running test, so she welcomed the water to cleanse the sweat from her body.

" Excellent! " The Lieutenant said, taking down her marks, " All that's left for the physical tests is the wilderness march. "

" We will call you for that tomorrow morning. " Big Boss instructed, " Get well rested for it. "

" Yes sir... " Blaine said, nodding. The two men walked away and Blaine tiredly returned to her room. On the way, she passed other in-training FOXHOUND members like herself. She wondered why they were all clumped into a big group, while she got the special attention. She shrugged it off, went to her room, and collapsed on the bed.

[Authors Notes: LOL I suppose I should have been including these before. For those few of you that are reading this, we have reached act 2! yay. It's even more character and relationship building/breaking like we've seen in the first act, but things get different because we see some canon characters start to pop up here and there. Big Boss seems to be interested in Blaine, doesn't he? Find out moooooooore NEXT TIME.]


	12. Act II Chapter II: Iron and Steele

Chapter II  
Iron and Steele

"Suit up Blaine." The lieutenant said once again standing at the end of her bed, "Today you are going on a nature walk."

"Yes sir." Blaine said jumping out of bed.

Blaine slipped into a standard issue tank top and cargo pants. She laced up her boots. This outfit was used for trainees. She had seen other FOXHOUND members walking around in tight fitting suits, she was a bit disappointed in this ensemble. The Lieutenant hooked a 30kg backpack to Blaine's shoulders. Her body slightly buckled from the weight.

"How much time do I have to complete the march?" Blaine asked.

"15 hours." Lieutenant said tightening the shoulder straps on Blaine.

"That's enough time... how far is the walk?" Blaine said a bit relieved.

"64 km." The lieutenant.

"Shit." she said a bit shocked.  
The lieutenant laughed, "Time for you to get going."

0:0:0

Blaine's brow dripped with sweat. She had been hiking the same hill for about an hour. The trees were all ugly and dry pine trees. Their branches occasionally scratched Blaine's arms. She had been walking for 6 hours. She had tried many different ways of supporting the backpack but all to no avail. She left tracks in the muddy earth leading all the way back to the camp.

Blaine had the suspicion that someone had been following her for about 3 hours. Part of her hoped it was the FOXHOUND lieutenant, but the other part of her knew it wasn't. She had heard the occasionally shuffle in the dark, put she couldn't pin point it. She wasn't to afraid. If she did get confronted by someone she had enough training to disarm it and subdue it.

_crack... crack... _

Blaine quickly turned to see a figure standing in the shadows. They had made the deadly mistake of breaking a twig. Blaine took a fighting stance, the backpack would be cumbersome but she was ready.

"Blaine...?"

"Lara?!"


	13. Act II Chapter III: Our Blood

Chapter III

Our Blood

_A sister is both your mirror – and your opposite_

" W-We have to talk. " Lara said.

" Well, move along. I can't stop. " Blaine said, continuing her trek. Lara hesitated for a moment, considering whether to follow her or not. Lara eventually gave in, remembering how she just let her sister walk away once before. She jogged to catch up with Blaine and matched her pace.

" What do you mean you can't stop? " Lara asked curiously.

" Training. Gotta travel 64km in 15 hours... " Blaine explained, shifting the weight of the backpack around, trying to find a comfortable position, " It's been six hours already. "

" That's forty miles, Blaine! " Lara exclaimed, " Do you have a death wish?! "

" It's not so bad... " Blaine said, " And how does it feel to be proved wrong? FOXHOUND didn't turn me away. It's almost like they wanted me... and it feels good to be wanted. "

" Well, I want you back home! " Lara pleaded, " Will that convince you to come home? "

" Nope. " Blaine huffed, " But I want you to join up with me, does that convince you to? "

" N- "

" No no no, don't answer right away. Go home. Sleep on it. " Blaine said, doing whimsical hand motions with one hand, " I want you to really consider it. "

Lara stopped walking. Blaine continued on her way. Lara watched as her sister walked away into the unknown. Saddened by the fact that she had failed again, Lara turned around and headed home. Lara stormed through the front door and up to her room, locking herself in. Though, she doubted her caretaker would invade her privacy anyway. She sat on her bed, warming up by curling herself into a comforter.

" Why would she give up having everything? " Lara wondered, " We're rich, well educated, we have it all... We were set for life, and now she just goes and fucks everything up... It's her own life though, so I can't interfere. "

_I could still be by her side, though... _

* * *

Approximately seven or eight hours later, Blaine had arrived safe and sound at the rendezvous point. She was tired and worn, but overall she was proud of herself for not giving up. The first thing she did was throw down the backpack, and then she threw herself to the ground as well. A shadow cast over her, she looked up and saw a man in a tight fitting suit smoking a cigarette standing above her. A bandanna adorned his mullet'ed head.

_Mullet.._. was Blaine's first thought.

" You're the one from FOXHOUND? " The man asked gruffly, " I didn't know they let kids join now. "

" Can I bum a cigarette off you? " Blaine asked desperately, not even phased by the strange man's insult, " I haven't had one since the other night... cravings are kicking in... "

" Err... " The man said awkwardly, not expecting that kind of outburst. He gingerly fished out his box of cigarettes and handed the raven haired girl one.

" Thanks. " She said, relieved, " Got a light? "

The man whipped out a lighter and lit the cigarette for Blaine. She took a long drag and exhaled with a smile. That whole damn walk was worth it for this.

" I gotta report back to FOXHOUND and tell them you made it in the allotted time. " The man explained, " ...Congrats. " He added half-heartedly as he walked away.

" Wait, what's your name? " Blaine asked.

" Solid Snake. " Said Snake, " Why, what's yours? "

" I... " Blaine said, " I don't have one yet. "

Snake scoffed before leaving. He contacted FOXHOUND through his codec and told them that the trainee had made it. Blaine took this opportunity to rest and regain her strength before beginning the trek back to FOXHOUND. She finished up her cigarette and flicked it away before departing.

* * *

" We got word from one of our rookie operatives that you made it. Good job. " The Lieutenant said upon Blaine's return.

" Thanks. " Blaine breathed, tossing away the heavy backpack once and for all.

" Tomorrow you begin the intelligence portion. "

" Right. "

" And one more thing... You've got a room mate, now. "

" What? " Blaine asked, ditching the Lieutenant and running back to her room. In her room, she saw a lavender blonde setting up camp in the bed next to her own, " L-Lara? "

" Hey Blaine... " Lara said casually. Blaine stared stupidly at her sister while she unpacked. She shook her head to regain her thought.

" What happened to 'come home Blaine! They'll never accept you Blaine!' " Blaine said antagonistically, approaching Lara, " And now you think you can waltz in here and expect me not to be surprised? "

" I thought about it, " Lara explained, " You need me, we need each other. And you know I'm just as good as you at this stuff... " Lara smirked.

" Hmph... We'll see about _that_. " Blaine insisted, letting her competitive side take over. Lara chuckled a bit, but then something caught her attention. Lara's nostrils flared, sniffing the air around Blaine.

" Blaine! Have you been smoking again? " Lara whined, " Where did you even get a cigarette anyway? You amaze me in the worst ways possible... "

" I deserved one after hauling ass on that nature walk! " Blaine said defensively, " I had a craving, and the correspondent at the finishing location had some cigs... "

" _Blaine_... " Lara scolded, " Those things will kill you... I don't want to have to bury my sister. "

" Psh, you're being over dramatic... " Blaine countered, flipping her hair, " Cigarettes just make a person look so sexy, and I could quit anytime I want to. " She declared.

" That tar in your lungs is real sexy, I'm sure... " Lara scoffed, " Whatever, it's your life. I'm going to bed. "

" Night then. " Blaine said, sitting down on her own bed. Lara laid down on the bed she had chosen for herself. They weren't particularly comfortable, but Lara expected no less in this situation. Lara closed her eyes and drifted off into the realm of dreams.

* * *

_Lara stared into the cloudy distance. The "clouds" distorted her perception of what she was seeing, but one thing was clear, it was her dear sister that she was staring at. About one hundred yards in the distance stood Blaine in a white dress – standing on the edge of a cliff, staring right back at Lara. Lara felt her body move towards Blaine, but she wasn't running or doing any sort of natural movement, it was more like she was floating. As she got closer to Blaine, Lara could see that she had aged at least ten years. Blaine now appeared to be a full grown woman. Blaine was also holding a snake, while several praying mantis had gathered around her feet._

" _Set me free. " Blaine said, her voice distorted by the dream like state Lara was in. The next thing Lara knew, Blaine was falling backwards off the cliff. Lara rushed to the edge and peered over. There was no evidence of her sister there, nor any at the bottom of the long, steep drop – only the waves of a ravenous ocean. The only thing of Blaine's that remained was the snake she held so dearly. The serpent had coiled on the ground where she had stood, where it seemed to wither and die amongst the mantis._

[Hooo! What a tweest! The twins are in FOXHOUND now, who'd have guessed? And oh boy, Lara's having THOSE dreams again. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. We get to see a small portion of the ~intelligence exams~]


	14. Act II Chapter IV: Deadly is

Chapter IV  
Deadly is as Deadly Does

"We will begin our testing with you knowledge of foreign languages." The overseer said staring down at his test sheet. Blaine sat across from him. The room looked like something out of the old detective films. One desk, two chairs, one light.

"I know a bit of french, my mother taught me it when I was a child." Blaine said scratching her head, "Otherwise I don't really know a lot of other languages."

"Big Boss has taken an interest in you, if you are able to pass the remaining test, we will be able to oversee this shortcoming temporarily. You will be engaging in an intensive world language program if you are accepted." The overseer said peering up over his glasses.

_Interest?... In me?_ Blaine thought.

"Now for the geography portion." The overseer said placing a blank map of the world on the desk, "Label the countries and capitals."

"Yessir." Blaine said taking up her pen. She was able to name all of the countries and about 75% of the capitals.

"It looks like you payed attention in class." The overseer smiled.

"My fa-... Frank was always lecturing us on the locations of our 'enemies'." Blaine said solemnly.

"Now for world events." The overseer said moving the map aside.

Outside of the room Lara watched in. Blaine seemed calm.  
_She is so different since she came here... She's so independent. She's never been like this._ Lara thought, _Maybe this is what she needed, but still... she seems so distant._

"Lara?" an officer said.  
"Yessir?" she said startled.  
"Since you have come here under special circumstances you will be joining the pre-admission rookies. You will not be able to take you initiation tests like Blaine is doing for awhile. You will have to prove your worth or we will be kicking you out." The officer said.

"Understood sir." Lara said nervously.

"Medical Procedures, " The overseer began , " To suture a wound."  
"To sew a laceration or injury shut after disinfecting the area sufficiently." Blaine said.  
"Cauterize."  
"To seal a wound shut by burning methods." Blaine said.  
"Amputation"  
"To remove a limb or bodily process that cannot be salvaged and that may cause infection."

_How does she know all this.._ Lara thought confused _We went to the same training camp... maybe she took it more seriously than I had previously thought._

[Special interest? Oh dear. Lara seems to be pining for Blaine again, or maybe she's jealous? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ~MORE ENTICING~ CHAPTER OF SHADOW RUNNER]


	15. Act II Chapter V: Broken Bond

[Someone posted a review asking why this hasn't been updated for so long. You were logged as a guest so I couldn't personaly reply, so what better way to motivate me to post a chapter with an AN message to you? Lol, you sneaky anon, you. I kind of get side tracked with things, and I've been putting a lot of energy into my various KH fics as well BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE! I should stay dedicated to this story because I love it's stupid, bad, campy self. I promise I have not forgotten about it. I'm just a silly, lazy, forgetful bastard. ANYWAY...]

Chapter V

Broken Bond

About a week had passed. Blaine had completed all her admissions tests and was as good as in (she now only needed to complete the "drills," which spanned over a several month time period). Lara, however, was still stuck sweating it out with the pre-admission rookies. The sun was setting on a long day of drills and Lara was tired as hell. She dragged her tired feet back to her room, looking forward to seeing her sister after a long day, and to congratulate her on completing all the trials.

" I'm back. " Lara announced, opening the door. Nobody answered in the dark room. Lara flipped the light on and saw that Blaine was not there, " What the?! She should've been back by now... I'll just wait up for her then. She probably won't be much longer. "

* * *

_Summoned to the private quarters of Big Boss... _Blaine thought as she traveled under the cover of the evening darkness. She darted between cover spots, running with the shadows as stealthily as any Foxhound veteran. Blaine had no conceivable idea what the head of this organization could want with her, especially since she'd only just been accepted in. Approaching his door, she quietly slipped in, softly closing the door behind her. Blaine heard something behind her, she whirled around to see Big Boss pointing a gun at her.

" What?! " Blaine squeaked, in disbelief that she was staring down the barrel of a gun held by Big Boss.

"You must always be prepared for the worst, " Big Boss said, staring down at her menacingly, "Disarm me. Save your life."

Blaine had to overcome the urge to scream "what" again, or to turn and run. She got the feeling that this man wouldn't hesitate to shoot if she ran, though. She also felt that if she waited too long to make a choice Big Boss would shoot her anyway. Blaine just left the rest up to her body. She lunged forward, ducking beneath his line of fire. Blaine did some fancy shit and basically ended up holding Big Boss' gun as she stood over him. Big Boss looked pleased, laying on his back on the floor.

" Impressive. Your form is a little sloppy, but the fact that you can already perform CQC... " His voice tapered off as he rose to his feet, " I knew I had a good feeling about you. "

" What's CQC? " Blaine demanded to know, lowering the gun.

" Close Quarters Combat. " Big Boss explained, taking the firearm away from the girl, " A tactic created by myself and... my mentor. "

" I must've learned it in basic training... or something... " Blaine scoffed.

" Impossible. " Big Boss barked, " I'm the only one remaining who teaches it. You won't find this technique anywhere else on the planet – save for those I've taught. "

" Then... " Blaine said, " Then I don't know. You explain how I knew what to do just now! "

" I honestly can't. " Said Big Boss, " But I would like to teach you it properly. Perfect what you already have and expound upon it. "

" Teach me everything you know! " Blaine said boldly. This pleased Big Boss.

" Excellent... " Big Boss cooed, " You will be hurt, but not too severely. What good are you to me wounded, anyway? "

" I can take whatever you throw at me! " Blaine promised, " I'm not afraid to be hurt. "

* * *

Midnight had come and gone, and Lara was still waiting up for her sister. Lara's ears perked up when she heard the door handle jiggle and open. Blaine stepped in, looking like she'd been through hell and back. Blaine was bruised all over and her hair was a worse mess than it usually was.

" What the hell?! " Lara exclaimed, " What happened to you? "

" Nothing. " Blaine said, hobbling over to her bed and sitting down, facing Lara.

" Nothing my ass. " Lara said, sitting down with Blaine and examined her closely, " You look like you got beat. Who did this to you? "

" I didn't get beat... " Blaine scoffed irritatedly.

" Blaine... " Lara said disapprovingly.

" That's not my name! " Blaine barked, shoving Lara off the bed, " Sorry. I'm tired. " She added, looking away from her sister, who was shocked by her outburst. Blaine stiffly laid down and went to sleep. Lara just sat and thought about what that short exchange was about before crawling into her own bed and attempting to sleep. Thoughts of the events prior ran through Blaine's mind as she slipped off to sleep.

" _Good... That's enough for tonight... " Big Boss breathed, " Take two days to rest up and we'll continue the lessons then. "_

" _Y-Yes sir. " Blaine said, struggling to stay standing after the rigorous work that man had put her through._

" _And tell no-one of this. " Big Boss ordered, turning away from her, " Zero. " _

" _What? " _

" _Blaine Spencer. Codename Zero. " Big Boss explained._

" _Why 'Zero?' " Blaine pressed._

" _I will make it clear to you one day... " Big Boss sighed, " But today is not that day. " _

" _Zero. I am Zero... Wait Sir, may I ask one thing of you? " Blaine said. Big Boss turned around to face her again, looking like he may kill her if she crossed the line, " Erase my past. I want all my records of existence erased... "_

" _Very well, Zero. " Big Boss agreed, " Return now. "_


	16. Act II Chapter VI: Building our Coffins

Chapter VI  
Building our Coffins

* * *

"Thomas. You've been assigned to infiltrate FOXHOUND. Your records show that you are the only one skilled enough to pull this mission off successfully. We need you to gather intel on a certain new recruit there, understand?" the man in the shadows said.

"Of Course sir. Anything for the Patriots." Crow said placing his hand over his heart.

Crow was a tall slender thing. This brown hair cascaded over his shoulders. His sharp and feminine features seemed out of place since he was surrounded by bulky Norse looking men. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

" Your mother would be proud Crow. If she only knew how far you have come." The man said tapping his papers into place and placing them back in his folder.

"You flatter me... But sir, if I may ask... Who am I investigating?" Crow questioned.

"All we have is this photo. One of our recruits was able to snap this last night." the man said handing crow a photo.

"Cute... but what was she doing running around at night?" Crow asked smiling.

"That's what we want to know. No other recruits are allowed outside of their quarters that late at night." The man scoffed, "She aced all the tests, and we can't find anything on her."

Crow stared intently at the photo. Something inside him felt a bit intimidated, but quickly he quelled that feeling.

* * *

"Get up Lara."

Lara shot up out of bed, still groggy from lack of sleep. Blaine was already completely suited up.

"Holy shi-... Where did you get that outfit?" Lara said puzzled. Lara's blonde hair was riddled with cowlicks.

Blaine was outfitted in a skin skimming black outfit. She was in the middle of fixing up her hair. Blaine's womanly body was the exact opposite of Lara's boyish frame. A stained ginny-t was draped off of Lara's shoulders. She slipped out of bed and walked towards her sister.

"Where are you going Blaine?" Lara asked looking at her.

"Could you stop calling me that?" Blaine said, "... I have business I need to attend to."

"Wait- Where are you going?" Lara asked.

Blaine smiled and patted her sister on the shoulder than exited their quarters.

"Lara!" another voice yelled.

"Huh?" Lara said startled still focusing on her sister.

"Follow me." the voice said. It was a tall slender lieutenant. His outfit was similar to Blaine's but it was outfitted for a man's physique.

"But what about my clothes?" Lara said. She was only wearing a pair of boxers and a ginny-t.

"You don't need them." The brown haired man said.

"I don't recognize you Sir." Lara said slipping on her army boots.

"I'm Agent Crow. I will be overseeing your training from this point onward."


	17. Act II Chapter VII: Young Warlord

[AUTHORS NOTES AUTHORS NOTES~ don't you love em? I've been away for a while but as you can see, I'm making an effort here! I did have this idea though, I DO want to reboot this story at some point, POSSIBLY in the very near future. No MAJOR plot elements would change, I think, but we'll see. Well guys, enjoy~]

Chapter VII

Young Warlord

_The only dependable thing about the future is uncertainty_

* * *

Lara followed Agent Crow to a secluded training area. Unbeknown to Lara, it was the same place Zero began her own training. Crow commanded Lara to perform 80 push-ups, uninterrupted followed by 100 uninterrupted sit-ups. Crow watched the girl, scowling the whole time, which only prompted Lara to work harder.

" Good. " Crow said, upon Lara finishing, " Let us proceed. "

" Wait! " Lara said, rising to her feet, " Can you tell me what they have my sister doing? "

" Hmm? " Crow asked, " I might be able to. What is her name? "

" Z-Zero. " Lara stuttered, almost letting 'Blaine' slip out.

_Too easy..._ Crow thought, smirking a bit _If she keeps spilling info out at that rate, I'll have her life story by the end of the week..._

" Sorry, I've got no information regarding her. " Crow admitted, which was actually pretty truthful, " I'm here to oversee _you_, not her. Now, let us continue... "

" Yes sir. " Lara sighed.

" We will continue with short distance running. " Crow instructed, " I believe three laps around this track is standard. "

" I understand. "

* * *

Zero sat in an airplane flying high above the Earth. Over her form fitting suit, she was strapped with a parachute, a knife and a backpacked sparsely filled with survival gear. She caught two of the mission operatives staring at her, so she playfully blew a kiss to them.

" Zero, put your mask on. " Big Boss sternly instructed via codec. He was located in another part of the plane, where he would give instruction to her through the codec device, " We're approaching the drop off point. "

" Yes sir. " Zero said, grabbing the oxygen mask and fitting it over her head.

" This will cover testing you in navigation of terrain, parachute practice, map reading practice and this will also count towards your 14 week battlefield survival test training, " Big Boss explained, " On your feet Zero, it's time to jump. "

" Yes. " Zero said, rising to her feet. The ramp descended, opening up the read end of the plane. Zero walked forward, waiting on the word from Big Boss. When he told her, she jumped out of the plane. She plummeted through the air, watching the Earth rapidly approaching. She pulled her parachute and glided down. Unfortunately, her landing wasn't so graceful. She violently fell through the trees, losing her backpack along the way.

" Erghg... " She grumbled, picking herself up off the ground. She touched her finger to her ear to activate the codec, " Big Boss, I've landed... Big Boss? "

All that came through the codec was static. On her less than graceful fall back to Earth, she must've broken the codec. Any food she had was in that backpack that she'd also lost. These little complications brought new meaning to "survival test." Zero drew her knife out and proceeded into the wilderness.

* * *

Despite rising above the pre-admission rookies, Lara still wasn't thrilled. The admission trials were physically exhausting, and Agent Crow wasn't exactly a bright ray of sunshine to be hanging out with. On top of that, Lara hadn't seen her sister for seven days. Zero's bed was still neatly made from the day she suited up and left. Lara lay in her bed, unable to sleep. Lara heard something outside her quarters, so she got out of bed and slowly made her way outside. There, she saw a dark figure staring at the moon, it was none other than Zero.

" Y-You're back! " Lara quietly exclaimed. Zero nodded. The light of the moon illuminated her face, showing off a large bruise on the side of her face, as if she'd been hit, " What happened to you? Where have you been? "

" You think the admission tests are a bitch... " Zero scoffed, " Then just you wait til you're doing the drills. "

" Ahh... noted. " Lara said, " Can I ask you something? Before you started the drills... and even now you still go disappearing at night... What are you doing? "

" That's none of your business. " Zero spat.

" Slutting up around FOXHOUND, ehh? " Lara teased, elbowing her sister suggestively.

" I wish, " Zero sighed, " No sex around here... and I can't score cigarettes anywhere. The last one I had was when I completed the wilderness trek... "

" Well then what _have_ you been doing? " Lara pressed.

" I really can't tell you! " Zero insisted, " I was instructed not to... "

" By who?! " Lara exclaimed. Zero looked away as a look of realization came over Lara's face, " Big Boss... It must be. You don't follow anyone else's orders so obediently here. When your training officer had bad diarrhea during one of your tests and made you swear not to tell anyone, the first thing you did when you came back was tell me the whole story in disgusting detail! "

" Oh yeah! " Zero laughed, remembering that incident, " That was hysterical... "

" It's times like that where I think there are no secrets between us, " Lara began, " But now I'm starting to wonder... "

" Well, wondering is all you're gonna do. " Zero said dangerously, " If you tell anyone, I'll make sure you never talk again. " She pulled out the knife she had during her training and brandished it at Lara, who stared at her sister in shock.

" Christ! " Lara exclaimed, " I wasn't going to say anything anyway... I think you need to chill out... Jeez. " Lara stormed away from her sister and back into their quarters. She huffed as she sat down on her bed, her mind unable to travel from what just happened.

_I can't help it if I'm just concerned! Coming home some nights looking like she got raped or something!_ Lara thought as she laid her head down to sleep, facing away from Zero.

Zero still had the knife grasped firmly in her hand, holding it so hard that her hand had begun to tremble. Noticing this, Zero relinquished her tight grip and the knife slid out of her hand and clattered against the cold ground. Zero stared at the knife - Was she really going to harm Lara? Just even THINKING about it now in retrospect frightened Zero.

_Have I changed?_ Zero wondered, kneeling down to pick up the survival knife. The girl stared down at the weapon for a while before tightly gripping it once more _Yes. I have changed. And Lara needs to accept this... otherwise..._

* * *

_Zero tiredly walked into Big Boss's quarters. He had his back turned to her, arms crossed in front of him._

" _I'm back, " Zero announced, " And if I'm not mistaken, tonight's one of our training nights... even after that nightmare, I'm still on schedule! "_

_Big Boss didn't say anything. Nor did he turn around to acknowledge her. Zero slowly approached him, straightening out her ever-messy hair. She was about to say something when Big Boss speedily turned around and punched her in the jaw. His strength knocked her to the ground, but he didn't use enough force to break her jaw. Zero pressed her hand to her jaw, wincing in pain as Big Boss stood over her. Zero spat out blood onto the floor and Big Boss extended a hand to help her stand._

" _That was a stupid, arrogant choice you made out there. Continuing the training with no gear and no concept of where you had landed, " Big Boss lectured, helping the girl up " But... you made it through. " _

" _I did everything you asked of me and then some. " Zero explained, " But I do apologize for my arrogance... " Zero turned to leave, but Big Boss stopped her._

" _Zero, " Big Boss said, " Everything begins with zero. "_


	18. Act II Chapter VIII: You'll Never

[Hello denizens of ~ I hope anyone who's reading this had a lovely Christmas and got lots of jolly things under their tree. I know I did. I was thinking about MGS:GZ the other day and was like WOW, news first broke on it THREE MONTHS ago..ish! I feel like it was just yesterday, y'know? Can't wait for more info on it. The FOX Engine looks ballin'...anyway... on with the chapter!]

Chapter VIII  
You'll Never Take Control Again

Crow yawned and stretched out in his bed.  
_FOXHOUND really accommodates their recruits don't they. _he thought looking around at the room he was provided with. It was much better than the room he had stayed in when he was working with the Patriots.

_**bbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_  
The phone on his dresser buzzed and shook the glass of water that was sitting there as well.

He rolled over onto his side and stared at his phone. His brown hair fell over his eyes. He pushed himself up and grabbed his phone.  
"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Crow, this is Jack."

" Jack... oh... Hi."

Crow looked around nervously to make sure no one was listening.

"Don't worry we have outfitted your phone so that its calls cannot be intercepted."

"You had me worried there for a second. I thought you guys had gone insane."

"Continue probing the girl, find out everything you can. And while you're at it, find out anything you can about the agent called Snake."

"Understood Jack. See you soon." Crow said hanging up.

_It's good to hear that he is still alive..._ Crow thought brushing his hair back.

* * *

Zero sat by the pool in the aquatic training area. It was early in the morning, so early that the moon was still out. None of the other recruits has access to this place so early in the morning. No classes were going on and no supervisors were here.

Blaine was wearing a really cute black swimsuit. It was a one piece but it was all strappy and awesome. Her feet were skimming the water of the pool.

She brushed back her hair and stared in the water. The only lights  
that were on were the underwater lights. Her image was distorted by the ripples her feet were creating in the water.

Her ears perked up. She heard someone approaching. Was it a janitor or a guard.

_Shit..._ she thought panicking.

Thinking quickly she slipped her body silently into the dark water.

Her body was suspended by the water. She kept her gaze up towards the surface trying to make out the figure that was approaching the water. Whoever it was, it wasn't wearing a shirt, and it was staring back down at her. She wasn't worried about holding her breath, ever since she was a kid she had practiced.

Suddenly the figure dived into the water. She quickly pulled herself out of the water. She had approximately 2.68 seconds until the figure would be able to turn around and see her.

But she was suddenly pulled back into the water by her ankle. The hands were strong but at the same time slightly soft. They were a man's hands. She quickly swung her other leg around to kick the figure, but the figure's other hand grabbed her other ankle. He quickly releases her first ankle and pulled her down to his level. He held his hand over her mouth and pointed to the surface. His hair was obstructing his face. For a split second Blaine trusted him and looked up to the surface. A couple of high-ranking officials were walking past the pool. Blaine remained silent. The two bodies floated together in peace until the officials has left.  
They both swam to the surface. The figure brushed back his hair.

"Snake?" Zero said confused.

He smiled, swam past her, then pulled himself out of the pool. Scars adorned his back. Zero simply stared flabbergasted at him.

"Why did-"

"I know you like coming here, but I couldn't warn you that they were doing an examination of this facility this morning." he said and then he shook his hair dry.

"I guess I should say thanks?" Zero mumbled floating in the water.

"That would be nice" he said as he walked away.

"It's time for your psychological tests Lara." Crow said smiling at her, "Follow me."

He lead her to his quarters.

"This isn't where Blaine took them..." she said confused.

" Well... regulations have changed. And since I'll be overseeing your training, I decided this would be the most conducive environment." he said pulling her up a chair, "Go ahead take a seat."

Lara nervously took a seat. Her eyes followed Crow nervously. He walked to the door and locked it. He then looked back at her, smiled reassuringly, and turned off the lights.

Zero was sitting in her bed reviewing some language study material. She heard the door open and she nonchalantly glanced over.  
Lara entered and shut the door behind her.

"How did they go?" Zero said calmly half-asking and half-focusing on her her Arabic studies.

"Wha-... Oh great." Lara smiled.

"Good." Zero smiled re-focusing on her work.

Lara plopped herself down her on her bed.

-

_"Do you know what I am going to ask you Lara?" Crow said in the darkness._

"You're supposed to asses my mental recovery, concentration, endurance, self-control and the fortitude to overcome difficult situations "

"Very good... you've been studying up." the voice in the shadows said, "But I'm going to try out some new methods. "

Lara suddenly felt her arms tied together. The rope dug into her wrists.

"Consider yourself lucky." the voice said.

Lara couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. Her eyes darted around the darkness trying to see where he was coming from. Her heartbeat quickened. Her hearing diminished. She was relying so heavily on her eyes that her other senses began to fall by the wayside.

She suddenly felt a cold uncaring hand on her chest. Her breath shortened.  
"Why don't you tell me everything I want to know?"  
He started to move his hand towards her right breast. Lara began to hiccup from crying. The lights turned on and Crow was somehow magically standing on the other side of the room.

"What a pity... You had so much promise." Crow said disappointed.  
"Ple-Please. I d-don't w-want h-her to-..." Lara couldn't finish her sentence.  
"You aren't strong enough. You're afraid off the dark. You're not a FOXHOUND agent..."  
"I'll k-keep tr-trying... pl-please I'll d-do a-anything you s-say." She cried.  
"... Endurance. Good. You may have a chance yet. Go back to your quarters, we will try again tomorrow." he smiled, "You are untied."  
"Okay..." she sniffled getting up and leaving.

_**bzzzzzzzz**_  
_"Jack?... Don't worry. She will be very easy to crack. I'm sitting on a goldmine." _


	19. Act II Chapter IX: A Way To Fall

Chapter IX

A Way to Fall

Zero was strolling around FOXHOUND. Her attitude that day could be summed up by 'the flying guns.' She was perky and quite pleased with herself recently – her drills were going much better than they were the first week and her nightly training sessions with Big Boss were going smoothly as well. As Zero passed a pair of people talking about recent events, she had to stop and pause to see what was up.

" Not even Gray Fox was a match for the forces in Outer Heaven. " A man with long white hair and a mustache said. Zero saw a revolver concealed by his trench coat.

" And Big Boss has sent in a rookie to save FOXHOUND's best man. " The man's companion said.

" Sorry to eavesdrop, " Zero said, both of the men whipped their necks around to properly glare at the source of the voice, " But what's Outer Heaven? " The mustached-man scoffed.

" A 'nation' founded by a mercenary in the 80s. Outer Heaven is located in South Africa – a fortified fortress, they've also built a little thing known as a 'metal gear'... " The man explained, " They say it could start the next world war. "

" A real bunch of terrorists, if you ask me. " The other man said. The man with the revolver let out a halfhearted 'hmm' of agreement.

" Who did they send out to save this... Gray Fox? " Zero asked. She'd heard the name around here before, and 'Fox' was the highest ranking animal codename at FOXHOUND, so she knew he must be good.

" Some guy they call Solid Snake. " 'Revolver' said.

" Snake? " Zero asked, aghast, " He's the guy that saved my skin at the pool a few days ago... " Both of the men laughed.

" What's the matter, can't swim? "

" No, I can swim fine... " Zero said, " It's just... I was... You know what, never mind. Thanks for talking to me. " She added, walking away. Her 'flying guns' attitude was dampened a bit by that exchange, but at the same time, she was pleased that she got some info on what was going on. Zero headed back to her quarters, with the intent of telling Lara the news she just heard. She opened the door quietly and saw Lara curled up on her bed facing away from the door.

" Lara? " Zero asked. No response. Zero walked over to her sister and examined her, " She must be asleep... I won't wake her then. " She added, before turning on her heel and leaving again. Lara wasn't asleep, she was wide awake in her bed. The trauma of the 'training' that Crow had been putting her though was maddening, and all she could do was hold herself, because there was no-one else to. She couldn't tell Zero because then Zero would find out all she's said to Crow.

" She would say I'm weak... " Lara said, her cheeks wet from crying, " That there's no place here for me... just like Crow said... "

* * *

Night had fallen. Zero hadn't been back to her quarters since that little trip to try and talk to Lara. So, Zero was sitting in the darkness outside of Big Boss's quarters. She was sharpening her blade by the dim light of the moon when she heard Big Boss talking inside.

" We must make sure he doesn't succeed, " Big Boss said, " I don't care if you have to kill Snake, don't let him destroy metal gear. "

Zero had frozen in shock. Surely her ears must be deceiving her, but no, there's no way. Zero heard Big Boss giving someone, someone likely in Outer Heaven, instruction to kill Solid Snake. Zero stowed away her knife and prepared to grab her gun as she slowly stood up and entered. Big Boss quickly stowed away his phone when he heard the door open. He turned around and saw Zero staring in disbelief.

" I-It was you! " Zero exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Big Boss, " You're the one who founded Outer Heaven... I've... I've been following a traitor... " Her voice quaked as she spoke.

" No, I'm no traitor... " Big Boss said calmly, reaching out to the young girl, who backed away, " Just listen to me- "

" No! I won't listen to you! " Zero shouted, " Why? Why would you betray us all like that? Why would you want to start a war? "

_Major, why would anyone want to defect? I don't get it!_

" Just listen to me, Zero! " Big Boss said dangerously, " it's what you would've wanted all along."

" Stop with the cryptic bullshit! " Zero shouted. She grabbed her gun with both hands to keep it steady, aiming it at Big Boss's head, " I will listen, but if I don't like what you save to say... " She added, her voice swelling with strength and charisma now. Big Boss took a breath before he began to explain...

* * *

Zero had returned before the dawn broke. Lara was still laying in bed. Both of the girl's hearts were heavy with secrets and sorrows. Both of them were positioned near a window, and Zero could see the sun begin to rise over the horizon.

" Big Boss is leaving today, " Zero said, causing Lara to stir a bit. It was as if she was counting the moments til the sun came up to properly announce this, " I know you're awake, Lara. Don't pretend to be asleep. " At this, Lara rolled over to face Zero.

" Where's he going? " Lara asked, pretending to be interested.

" I don't know. " Zero said, " But he's not coming back. " Lara's ears perked up at this.

" What will become of FOXHOUND then? " Lara asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

" Someone else will lead it. " Zero explained sadly, " But... Big Boss... "

" You loved him, didn't you? " Lara pressed. Zero showed no signs of shock or dismay at Lara's bold assumption, which surely confirmed Lara's suspicions about their 'relationship.'

" He was like a father to me, " Zero replied, " A father I _never_ had. " She added bitterly. This statement, however, threw Lara's suspicions off radically. Lara sat up and moved over to Zero's bed, so that they were right next to each other now.

_Like a father? _Lara thought.

" I wish you wouldn't speak so terribly of dad the way you do... " Lara scolded, " On top of that, you never call him or... anything. He's still your father, you know. "

" Frank Jaeger never was and never will be my father! " Zero spat. Lara expected this reaction by now, " I have no father. Big Boss is the closest thing to a father I'll ever have. "

" You've changed so much... " Lara said sadly, placing her hand on top of Zero's, but Zero recoiled, causing Lara more pain, " We used to be each other's best friend... Nothing could come between us. "

Zero's mind flashbacked to the incident that surely caused the divergence – what caused her to join FOXHOUND. The murder of their mother. Zero remembered standing atop the stairs in the foyer, seeing her mother flee for the stairs that Zero stood atop... and then Frank shooting her down. The final painful memory was seeing Frank look up at Zero, knowing she was there the whole time and not showing an ounce of remorse in his eyes for what he did.

" Today's friends may become tomorrow's enemies. " Zero said darkly.

" But wouldn't it be better if we worked together? We cannot be strong when we are divided. "

" United we stand, divided we fall? " Zero smiled, " How... Patriotic. "

* * *

_Forgive me, Blaine. Forgive me, Lara. I will never have the courage to tell you in person, so my confession is to God himself. I killed your mother. I killed her. I had to kill her. If you kept living as she wished you to, your lives would be an empty shell controlled by a sick old man. Lara, my sweet canary, please look after your sister. You have followed her to freedom, but you must also find your own path. Blaine, although I hear they call you Zero now, my little blackbird – to you, I am truly sorry. It was the only way I could set you free. I know you will never forgive me or speak to me again, you always were stubborn, and I can accept that. I just hope you one day find out why I did it. I wanted to let you both fly free from the golden cage crafted for you by... _

Gray Fox was weak and still imprisoned in Outer Heaven as he cried out his confessional into the night. He couldn't go on though, his head lolling off to the side as he lost consciousness. It wasn't much later that rookie operative, Solid Snake, broke into the fox's prison and rescued him.


End file.
